


Z-Drabbles

by DesertScribe



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Crack, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Thank God It Was All A Dream, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zombies, back from the dead, or was it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: A random assortment of silly and serious, unconnected 100 word Z-Nation stories:1. Addy patches up Doc after he gets hurt.2. Blend!10K does not appreciate Murphy's attention.3. Warren and Murphy, exactly where the season three finale left them.4. Total crack: Serena is back, and she has more surprises for Murphy.5. Addy changes with the times, whether she wants to or not.





	1. Give The Man A Hand [Addy & Doc]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



"Ouch. Careful!"

"Wow, Doc," Addy said, putting another strip of plaster on Doc's casts, "I still can't believe you punched that zombie in the face hard enough to break your hand. Twice."

"I had to. It was after my stash! Man, what is it about zombies and Z-weed?"

"No idea, but good thing this one didn't have teeth. There," Addy said, finishing. "They should heal in a few weeks. How are you going to manage until then?"

Doc looked at his immobilized hands and shrugged. "Just mount a roach clip on each of these bad boys and I'll be fine."


	2. Sit, Stay [10K & Murphy]

It's not coffee in Murphy's '#1 Dad' mug, but Murphy tells him to swallow, so he swallows. The taste of brains lingers on 10K's tongue. He hates himself for wanting more, but wanting is as involuntary as swallowing was.

"Whose were they?" he asks because a zombie wouldn't.

"You'd have known whose they were if they were human," Murphy laughs. "These're just a dog's, a good one's. So..." He kneels down and slides two brain slicked fingers into 10K's mouth. "Have they taught you not to bite the hand that feeds you?"

10K hates himself for sucking those fingers clean.


	3. Two Birds After The Stone [Warren & Murphy]

She's down, possibly bleeding out. Murphy is too, and there's a damn UFO. Then Murphy's reaching for her but can't quite touch.

"Warren," he groans, "whatever else happens, I need you to know..." And, god, if he says, 'I love you,' then the ground better swallow her, because blood loss won't kill her fast enough. "...I didn't mean to look like Bowie's Thin White Duke. It just kinda happened."

She has to laugh at that, which hurts like hell, but she's too relieved to care. "Bullshit."

"No, really."

Warren smiles. If Murphy's still lying, he's still alive. There's still hope.


	4. Fruitful, a.k.a. Human Reproduction Doesn't Work Like That [Serena/Murphy]

"Murphy-honey," Serena shouted, suddenly appearing with two babies in each arm, "you forgot your other daughters!"

"But you're dead," Murphy stammered.

"It's not that easy to kill a Blend, silly," she said, pressing herself against him, kissing him deeply. Silently, Murphy admitted he'd really missed this, missed her. Then she pulled away, giggled, looked down at her rapidly swelling belly, and said, "Whoops, now look what you've done. I'm pregnant again!"

Murphy shuddered awake. He hadn't thought he could dream anymore, but _that_ must've been a dream, right?

Wrong.

Serena snored beside him while a dozen babies began to cry.


	5. The Evolution Of Addison Carver [Addy]

Addy had been so many different versions of herself these past few years.

She was the Addy with parents, then the Addy who thought documenting banal moments and dead faces mattered, then the Addy who tried to sit out the apocalypse in Utopia, then the Addy who thought she could live happily ever after with Mack, and then whichever Addy she was now.

She'd find a name for that Addy later. Right now, she stepped forward into another fight, swinging her bat and trying to stay alive long enough to someday become the Addy who had helped save the world.


End file.
